Talk:Charleston
Can I suggest we move some (inactive) people from Noble City to here? It seems a pity to have it completely empty. We might want to consider this with TV too, and cut back on the number of NC neighborhoods. --Semyon 19:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'm all for it. Please, do as you please, Noble City is big enough as it is. But just to be sure, I'd recommend asking these inactive folks first, just putting a notice on their talk pages. Maybe, if they are still active on another wikia or drop by here sometimes, they'll even return (briefly). It can't hurt! The Master's Voice 21:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Another problem with NC is that the street names change. Some streets have five different names! And all of them have AT LEAST three different names. Generally, the street names don't change in new neighborhoods... And inactive people should be moved into apartments. I always thought it was odd that lots of people had their own house right in downtown NC. It conjures up weird pictures in my head, with a quaint little house in the middle of a bustling city, like in the movie Up. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Twinning Interested in Charleston and Charles Town in Brunant becoming twin towns? :) Echocho 16:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind that, it would be cool actually. HORTON11: • 17:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Very good idea! Both town currently don't have twin towns, so ... Why not? Wabba The I 17:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. . . why not? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) We definitely (yes, I listened, TM :P) should have more twin towns. It's one of the few ways wikinations can show their cooperation without setting up huge platforms that don't work out :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm liking the positive reactions! I've always found cooperation between the nations important ánd fun. Echocho 16:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps we could set up a platform in which more twin towns can be created? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Obviously my job as part of my tremendously important role as minister for Foreign Affairs. Should we found some sort of interwikination coöperation agency to replace the UWN? --Semyon 13:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I really think we should have a new UWN. HORTON11: • 13:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I'm all for it as well. But we have to be careful to not have it become just another platform that doesn't work out, like OWTB talked about. Echocho 13:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) If we are going to take steps towards a new UWN, we should take in account that we can only accept politically active wikinations (currently Lovia, Brunant, Mäöres, ...). Otherwise it'll not work out. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's a flag, with our newely remodeled tower, I may have gotten the flag portions wrong, but I have a emblem on the way. -Sunkist- (talk) 21:35, January 26, 2013 (UTC) It must be noted that the remodelling of the tower is currently also a proposal. 77topaz (talk) 21:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hexacode? Doesn't this place have a hexacode? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It should but like most new places and the citizen registry they've fallen out of place and just not up to date. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Changes Sunkist, remind me again of the big changes to the structure of the town. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think any changes were actually carried out. 77topaz (talk) 20:58, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I mean the ones that he planned to do. I'm making him the Development Officer for Charleston. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Again why we need a state council so things can be discussed and voted on. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Sunkist wanted to change the Castillo Tower into a church-like tower. I don't recall any other changes he proposed, though there probably were some (moving some buildings around or something). 77topaz (talk) 23:52, April 20, 2013 (UTC)